tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Torqueshell Rifle
Overview The is a Sniper class weapon, requiring Training in Torqueshell Guns. It's a very long range single-target weapon that features extremely high damage per shot. Unlike most other weapons the damage decreases if the target is closer than the optimal range, and the maximum range is so long you can fire at virtually anything you can see. Fully trained, the weapon bypasses armor more effectively than any other non-virulent weapon. After 2008-12-16 Update torque shell rifles level 38 and above have a basic scope view. The scope view can be opened by pressing mouse button 3. Usage s can be equipped by dragging them from your inventory to the weapon tray. s benefit from beading the target and damage is increased while crouching. Unlike most weapons in Tabula Rasa, s suffer from recoil and you need to bead the target again after each shot. The optimal range for a is 60 meters - if the target is closer than this the damage dealt will decrease. The maximum range is is 100 meters - it is not possible to fire at targets beyond this range. Notes s fire self-propelled rounds that continue to accelerate while traveling towards their target. This means that the further away the target is the more damage you will do to it, with the optimal range being 60 meters or more. The maximum range is 100 meters, but in practice there is very little you will be able to see on screen that is too far to fire at with this weapon. s have very long bead times, catastrophically slow without crouching, and have a recoil that causes you to lose your bead after each shot. In exchange, your shots have an increased chance to hit your target with a full bead. If the target is closer than 60 meters it is probably a good idea to switch to a different weapon. should only really be fired under close-to-ideal circumstances - at full range and with a full bead. Buffs are also highly recommended. All Snipers should carry alternate weapons for when circumstances are not ideal. Higher levels of training in Torqueshell Guns allows shots from s to bypass armor, with pump 5 allowing 75% of the damage to directly reduce the target's health. This is extremely useful as it allows heavily armored targets to be taken down very quickly from far enough away that they are unable to return fire. Shots from a leave visible contrails lasting roughly 15 seconds when fired, giving away a Sniper's position instantly to human players in PvP. Snipers using Motor Assist Body Armor, Sprint, or Tactical Retreat can overcome this drawback should it prove necessary. Subtypes ! | | | 4 | }} |- ! EMP | | | 4 | }} |- ! Laser | | | 4 | }} |- ! Sonic | | | 4 | }} |- ! Electric | | | 4 | }} |} Damage progression Note: Currently all sub-types have equal damage progression.